Lee Tae Sung
thumb|342px|Lee Tae Sung Perfil * Nombre: 이태성/ Lee Tae Sung (Lee Tae Seong) * Profesión: Actor, Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: 21-Abril-1985 (31 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ansan, Corea del Sur. * '''Estatura: 183cm * Peso: 74kg * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Familia: 'Hijo (de más de un año), Hermano menor/Cantante (Sung Yoo Bin). Dramas * Mom (MBC, 2015-2016) * I Summon you, Gold! (MBC, 2013) * Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) * Hooray for Love (MBC, 2011) * Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) * The Woman Next Door (KBS2, 2010) * Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) * Romance Zero (MBC DramaNet, 2009) * Terroir (SBS, 2008) * Time Between Dog And Wolf (MBC, 2007) * Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) * 9 End 2 Outs (MBC, 2007) * Go Mom Go! (KBS2, 2003) Temas para Dramas * ''I Want To Be The Only Man For You tema para City Hunter (2011) * Talking to Myself tema para Playful Kiss (2010) * Like The First Time tema para Romance Zero (2009) Programas de TV * Music&Lyrics Season 2 (2012) junto con JooYeon * 100 Points Out of 100 (Oh! My School) - (KBS, 2010-2011) * We Got Married (Especial Año Nuevo Lunar) - (MBC,2012) Películas * Sooni, Where are You ? (2010) * Anata wo Wasurenai (2007) * 26 Years Diary (2007) * Gangster High (2006) * Blossom Again (2005) * Mr. Gam's Victory (2004) Anuncios * Hite Cass Videos Musicales * BOB4 - Mystery Girl (2012) * Gavy NJ ft MJ (Sunny Side) - Sunflower (2010) * Park Sang Min - When I Miss You (2009) * MC the Max -Thorn Fish (2008) * MC the Max - So Sick (2008) Premios * 2011 19th Korean Cultural Entertainment Award: Premio al Mejor Actor (Hooray for Love) * '''2010 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Actor Revelación por Enjoy Life y Playful Kiss * '''2007 Pusan Film Critics Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación (Gangster High) Curiosidades * Educación: Universidad Daeduk, Universidad KyungHee * Aficiones: '''Deportes * '''Especialidades: Snowboarding, béisbol, bailar * Debut: 2003 drama de la KBS, Go Mom Go! * En Playful Kiss el habla con dialecto de Busan (osea con Acento), Simon D de "Supreme Team " le enseño a hablar con acento. * Participo en el especial del Año Nuevo Lunar "We Got Married Off- Pit a Pat Shake" como pareja de Han Seung Yun de Kara, dicho programa baso su episodio en la vida no como matrimonio sino como el amor en el noviazgo. * Se casó en noviembre del 2012 y tiene un hijo. * Tiene un parecido con Choi Min Ho de SHINee. * Se divorcio de su esposa en el 2015. * Un representante declaró: “Lee Tae Sung se alistó en el servicio militar después de registrar el matrimonio. Decidieron separarse después de que sus problemas de carácter y comunicación entre ellos causaran circunstancias desfavorables. Ambas partes han accedido al divorcio” * Se ha decidido que el tenga la custodia de su hijo. * Terminará el servicio militar en julio de 2015. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Profile (nate) * Perfil (daum) * HanCinema Galería Leetaesung23.jpg|Lee Tae Sung Lee_Tae_Sung2.jpg|Lee Tae Sung Lee_Tae_Sung22.jpg|Lee Tae Sung Lee_Tae-Sung-p5.jpg|Lee Tae Sung Lee-Tae-Sung10.jpg|Lee Tae Sung Lee-Tae-Sungactor.jpg|Lee Tae Sung 316kif6.jpg|lee tae sung 20120125_taesung_fans.jpg|lee tae sung 20121122_leetaesung_married.jpg|lee tae sung image.jpg|lee tae sung Lee_Tae_Sung03.jpg|lee tae sung Lee_Tae_Sung07.jpg|lee tae sung Lee_Tae_Sung13.jpg|lee tae sung Lee-Tae-Sung-01.jpg|lee tae sung leetaesung22.jpg|lee tae sung